


take my body home

by Lilywastaken



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sex, They are so in love, ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: Lukas had known where this was going since he felt Philip’s tongue licking his hand to taste the sugar he had offered him. He watched him, hypnotized by the motion of his tongue and the wetness on his palm. He had known right away he would not be able to resist the beautiful man and his sinful tongue any longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondyfel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondyfel/gifts).



Lukas had known where this was going since he felt Philip’s tongue licking his hand to taste the sugar he had offered him. He watched him, hypnotized by the motion of his tongue and the wetness on his palm. He had known right away he would not be able to resist the beautiful man and his sinful tongue any longer. Then Lukas had talked about his mother and Philip listened, as he always did. It came naturally to Lukas to evoke these memories, like Philip unconsciously helped him open up. A moment later they were in each other’s arms. They could never keep their hands to themselves for long. Always Lukas felt the need to just  _ touch _ Philip, kiss his soft lips and feel his arms around his neck, his warm hands on his face and slowly sliding down his torso, he could never get enough of him. He just wanted more, more,  _ more _ . Lukas pulled Philip impossibly close and their mouths linked in a passionate kiss, their tongues met and their teeth clumsily bumped. Philip smiled in the kiss which made Lukas grow even fonder. Lukas’s hand wandered on Philip’s neck, up to his hair and he tugged slightly, deepening their kiss. The brown haired boy grabbed Lukas a bit tighter, which made him cough. He pulled away slightly, seemingly in pain. His bullet wound still hurt, he needed to take it easy. Lukas’s lips quickly came back to Philip’s to wipe the worried look off his face. 

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay” Lukas said in between soft small kisses. 

 

Philip pushed him away softly and took his shirt off under Lukas’s surprised look. He gave him a smug grin before going back to kiss him. Lukas felt some heat rising in his whole body. He felt like his hands were burning on Philip’s warm skin. He took his time to caress his body, discovering it inch by inch as if it were some work of art he had to be careful with. His fingers traced the soft lines of Philip’s abs who was shivering under his touch. Reluctantly, Lukas took his hands off his boyfriend so he could remove his own shirt. He hissed in pain while trying to do so, and Philip took care of undressing him. They kept kissing and kissing until they felt dizzy and couldn’t resist anymore. Philip crashed on the bed and pulled Lukas to him. The blond hovered over him but the pain in his chest kicked in again. 

 

“I can't put weight on that side…” Lukas explained in an apologetic voice. 

 

Philip understood and slowly pushed him so he would lay down on the bed and he straddled him. 

 

“It's okay, just lay down okay” he answered, placing a kiss on Lukas’s lips to punctuate his sentence. 

 

In an instant Lukas’s hands were on Philip’s ass, groping it, stroking his thighs through his jeans as Philip was grinding down on him. Their clothed erections rubbing against each other, creating a friction which made Philip’s head roll back in pleasure. Lukas thought it should be illegal to look this hot. Philip locked eyes with his lover and his face bore a serious expression, his cheeks slightly flushed. 

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. 

 

Lukas had never been more sure of anything in his life. He wanted Philip, he wanted him now and he wanted him forever.

 

“Yeah” he answered, swallowing hard. Philip hadn't stopped his grinding. Their lips met again, it was wet, messy, and needy. 

 

“Do you want it?” Philip asked again when they separated, breathless. 

 

Want it? This was way beyond simple want. Lukas felt about to burst, he wanted,  _ needed _ it so bad. He was grinding back to meet Philip’s movement. He gulped and tried to focus enough to speak. 

 

“Yes” he said in a breath. 

 

He knew he sounded desperate when he heard the word leave his lips. But right now he couldn't care less about how he sounded because Philip was here and he was rubbing his cock against him and he was leaving purple sucking marks all over Lukas’s neck and it was all too much. Philip soon left his neck to leave a trail of kisses down Lukas’s chest, sucking and licking on the skin. Lukas let out a moan of surprise when Philip’s tongue toyed with his nipple, making it hard under the warm and wet feeling. 

 

“P-Philip” 

 

Lukas was starting to get painfully hard. Philip really had effect on him. Everything he did made him shiver and aroused him in a way he had never experienced before. Lukas’s body was on fire everywhere Philip laid his hands. He was now unbuttoning his boyfriend’s pants and pulling them off completely. He took a moment to observe the beauty of the guy laying under him. Because Lukas truly was beautiful. From the pale skin to the define abs, to the firm thighs probably due to motocross training, to the bugle in his pants. Philip swallowed his saliva and got himself working again when he felt Lukas’s hand caress his cheek. His fingers brushed Lukas’s clothed hard-on and began stroking it faster, adding more pressure with each movement. Lukas couldn't keep his voice down and Philip drank all the pleasure sounds he made. Lukas seemed to be trying very hard to get his mind working again. He moved his hands to cup Philip’s ass and groped it, capturing his mouth and nipping and sucking at his bottom lip with an hungry and lustful look.

 

“I can't wait anymore” he breathed out. 

 

Lukas's hands entirely removed Philip’s clothes and his own boxer. They were both naked on each other now and Lukas couldn't help blushing and looking away in embarrassment. Philip’s laugh echoed in the room. 

 

“Come on, it’s just a penis Lukas, get over it” he teased. 

 

“Asshole” the blond answered, his cheeks still a bright pink. 

 

But Lukas didn't have time to add anything else that Philip’s hand was grasping his cock. He gasped in surprised as Philip started a regular pace, unsure at first then more confidently, his hand tight around Lukas’s dick. The latter closed his eyes from the pleasure but they flew open when he felt something wet and warm on him. Philip’s tongue was playing with the tip of his dick, licking and swirling around it. Lukas’s moans filled the room. After a moment of teasing, Philip took Lukas in his mouth. He fought back a gag reflex, stopped halfway and started bobbing his head up and down, still playing with his tongue at that one spot that made Lukas moan louder and louder. 

 

“P-Philip stop I’m gonna-” Lukas whimpered, he grasped his lover’s hair and put his head away from his already leaking member. 

 

Philip shot him a curious glance, his eyes watery and his lips puffy from what he had just been doing. Lukas wanted to kiss them so badly. It was the first time he saw Philip like this, the first time he discovered that side of him. 

 

“I don't think I can hold on much longer but I… I want… ” Lukas tried to explained but he couldn't find the right words. 

 

“You want to fuck me.” Philip finished for him and laughed when he saw Lukas turn bright red. 

 

“Don't just say it so casually” he exclaimed. 

 

“Oh sorry, if you want to  _ make love _ to me, I’ll need some prep there.” Philip said back. 

 

Lukas kissed him again, and licked his bottom lip. He really could not stay long without having his mouth all over him. Lukas decided he needed to be a bit more active in what was happening and he pulled Philip towards him. He was now half laying on his boyfriend, granting him a better access to his ass. Philip was close enough to open the drawer and handed Lukas a bottle of lube and a condom. 

 

“Please don't forget this” he said with a smile. 

 

Lukas poured a large quantity of lube on his fingers and he slightly pressed on against Philip’s entrance. He pushed it in with a bit of difficulty and felt Philip tightening his grip around him. His whole body was tense. Lukas forgot that this was also his first time, he looked so confident it was almost as if this were usual to him but it was just as new to Philip as it was to Lukas. And they got to experience this together. Lukas moved his finger inside, trying his best to get his lover used to the sensation. His movement earned him a few moans from Philip and this was his cue to insert another finger. Philip cried out at the intrusion. Lukas took it easy and moved slowly until his boyfriend’s hands relaxed a bit. He scissored and played with his fingers opening Philip up as best as he could. 

 

“Uh-h it’s okay, I'm ready, you can-uh put it in” Philip breathed out in between moans. 

 

“Are you sure? I think you’re underestimating my dick ya know” Lukas joked. 

 

“You’re-uh the worst” Philip answered, and Lukas swore he felt him smile even though his head was nestled in Lukas’s shoulder. 

 

Lukas took his fingers out of his boyfriend’s ass who let out a small reluctant moan. He put the condom on, poured a generous amount of lube on and aligned his cock with Philip’s entrance and slowly, slowly pushed in. He was being extra careful not to hurt him. Philip winced in pain and his fingers dug deep into Lukas’s shoulders. 

 

“Is it okay babe? Should I stop?” Lukas asked in a worried tone.  

 

“No don't stop! I’m okay, just take it slow” Philip managed to answer. 

 

Lukas obeyed, at last he was all the way in. He stopped there a moment, giving Philip time to adjust to having him inside. Philip felt so tight and warm and overwhelming around him he had to concentrate so hard not to just come on the spot. Soon enough, to Lukas’s relief, Philip’s expression turned from hurt to pleasure and his hips started moving. He settled himself better on Lukas’s dick and started riding him. Raising up, and going back down again at a regular pace, quickening the rhythm as he adjusted to the feeling. Lukas had his hands on Philip’s thighs and met his thrusts with small movements of his hips. It was all too good and Philip felt amazing around him, Lukas was already feeling his orgasm coming up from the pit of his stomach. He grasped Philip’s cock and gave it a few strokes as he kept fucking himself on him. 

 

“Oh my GOD Lukas I'm gonna-”

 

“Me too” was all Lukas could answer before he released himself in the condom.

 

It took Philip a few more strokes before he came all over their chests. He removed himself from Lukas so he could take the condom off and throw it away. He grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and wiped them both clean. Philip put his head on Lukas shoulder who wrapped an arm around him in a loving gesture. They kept silent for a moment before Lukas spoke. 

 

“Philip I-” he wanted to say it, he had never wanted to say anything more but somehow the words got stuck in his throat. Philip smiled. 

  
“I know, me too Lukas” he said so softly that Lukas could barely hear him. 


End file.
